warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub
]] Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub is a large and cunning Ork Warlord of the Bad Moons Klan. He is an overweight and greedy Greenskin who is also extremely rich in teef, as well as gaudy and over-indulgent. When his personal Space Hulk crash-landed on the Imperial world of Medusa V, Urdgrub played a major role in the Fall of Medusa V campaign and managed to escape that doomed planet to trouble the Imperium again. History Origins Warlord Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub]] As with most Orks, Nazdreg's past is largely unknown to Imperial records. What is recorded is that he is a member of the super-wealthy Bad Moons klan, and he is widely and infamously renowned as an Ork pirate and general threat to Imperial shipping. Typical of Bad Moons Warlords, Nazdreg is rich, ostentatious and over-indulgent. He loves nothing better than to take his warband raiding both to garner extra wealth and prove how well-equipped his Boyz are. In one way, however, Nazdreg is anything but ordinary, for he is easily the most cunning and intelligent battlefield commander the Bad Moons have ever had. An exception amongst the brutish Orks, Nazdreg demonstrates a measure of both intelligence and patience, as he speaks excellent Imperial Gothic and understands the "carrot and stick" approach of rewards and punishments utilised by Ork Runtherdz to boost the productivity of his hapless human and Gretchin slaves. Fortunately for the Imperium, Nazdreg is only interested in wealth, for if he chose to work up the energy to lead a WAAAGH!, there is no doubt that he would be an adversary every bit as dangerous as Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. But at times he has proven to show his initiative by bullying his Meks into performing ever more progressive and bizarre experiments. In the year 997.M41 Ghazghkull allied with this most infamous Bad Moon Warlord. The two leaders field-tested innovative "Tellyporta" technology -- the ability to send mobs of Boyz, vehicles, and ultimately, even the mountainous Gargants from a far distant Space Hulk down onto a planet. Despite some nasty "setbacks" ranging from spontaneous combustion to sporadic gravity reversal, Nazdreg's Meks perfected their tellyporta designs. This new technology was tested on the Imperial planet of Piscina IV. Only the Dark Angels Chapter saved that world from being overrun, but victory there was not Ghazghkull's real goal. His preparations were now over -- he was ready to unleash his full force upon the Imperium, exercising a plan fifty Terran years in the making -- the Third War for Armageddon. During the final epic battle, Nazdreg's huge Space Hulk, code-named Scylla, was supposedly destroyed by the Imperial defenders. But in truth, Nazdreg had managed to flee unnoticed into the Immaterium. Abisus Sector In 998.M41, Imperial investigations into events within the Abisus Sector confirmed the reports that the Ork Warlord Nazdreg was operating in that area of space. Certain numbers of the citizens liberated from the Ork slave-world of Charakis eleven months earlier reported seeing a huge and well-fleshed Ork leader in black and yellow armour directing the Orks there. By their account this leader spoke excellent Imperial Low Gothic and used reward as well as punishment to ensure increased production of munitions and armaments. The citizens involved were subsequently placed into penal servitude for their betrayal of the Emperor in allowing themselves to be captured. A number of officers and soldiers at Hellaspont believed that Nazdreg's warband participated in the sacking of that planet, bringing the total number of Imperial worlds which this beast had assailed to eighteen. Medusa V Despite the apparent destruction of Nazdreg's Hulk in orbital battles around Piscina IV, it appeared that he somehow affected his escape and left the system. As it would turn out, the Scylla was not destroyed. Given Nazdreg's skill for raiding and piracy, he continued to remain elusive. Following the assault on Piscina it eventually emerged from the Warp and crash-landed on the planet of Medusa V. Nazdreg ordered his Boyz to go out and gather as much scrap material as possible from the surrounding Imperial settlements so that his Mekboyz could repair the Hulk as quickly as possible, as his Weirdboyz had warned him that the world they had landed upon was soon to be consumed by a massive Warp Storm. Nazdreg had no intention of still being on the planet when that happened, but true to his Ork nature, he still desired to get in all the combat he could while his forces were present on Medusa V. Surviving Medusa V ]] Even though the battle on Medusa V ultimately led to another defeat for his Orks, Nazdreg and many of his Boyz managed to get off the planet alive. After learning that the Imperial forces had damaged his Space Hulk beyond any hope of repair, Nazdreg came up with a (by Orkish standards) truly brilliant escape plan. The Orks commandeered a slightly damaged Imperial transport, the Minnow, and managed to get it into orbit. Nazdreg left several captured humans alive to fly the Minnow and transmit a false distress call. The orbiting Imperial Battleship Terra’s Defiance received the communication and came to the transport's assistance only to be boarded and taken over by the Orks. Although the disappearance of the Terra's Defiance was noticed by the Imperial Navy, Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub managed to escape with many of his Boyz against all odds. It is likely that he will eventually turn up elsewhere in the galaxy to trouble the servants of the Emperor once more, now with an Imperial Battleship (suitably modified to Orkish tastes) at his disposal. The Scylla Nazdreg's base of operations is a huge Space Hulk named Ognazdreg Gargdurslagulk in the native Ork tongue (designated the Scylla by Imperial tacticians). Nazdreg's Meks have perfected their "Tellyporta" technology, enabling the Scylla to outmanoeuvre and escape pursuing Imperial fleets time and again. This would certainly seem to imply that more than mere chance and the "luck of the Warp" were involved. Wargear *'Mega Armour' *'Kustom Shoota (Blasta-X)' - A large plasma weapon with a built-in long-range that is wielded by Nazdred with unusual accuracy for an Ork. *'Power Klaw' Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pg. 83 *''Codex: Orks'' (3rd Edition), pg. 41 *''Codex: Orks'' (2nd Edition), pg. 64 *''The Fall of Medusa V'' (2006 booklet) *''Waaagh! Ghazghkull: A Codex Ork Supplement'' (7th Edition), pp. 46, 51, 71, 178 *''The Purging of Kadillus ''(Novel) by Gav Thorpe *Medusa V Archive es:Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub Category:N Category:Characters Category:Ork Category:Ork Characters